


Catallena

by 8bitlove



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Swearing, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitlove/pseuds/8bitlove
Summary: Just short and maybe long love stories about ships, nothing serious.





	1. Pink Fuchsia (2jin)

 

* * *

 

Heejin entered a small bakery to buy some croissants because she was hungry. She would have settled for a better option in terms of satisfaction but the means as to derive this satisfaction was insufficient, so, she opted for less which landed her in the bakery.

 

The aroma of baked goodies wafted her nostrils making her mouth water in anticipation. She could hear the grumble of her stomach and secretly prayed it was heard by her only. The place wasn’t crowded and was not empty either – it had an optimal population. She didn’t even know people patronized bakeries that often at night, but seeing the amount of people meant they had good stuff to offer.

 

She waited in line for her turn and was attended to by a young girl who looked about her age. She wore a smile which showed off her properly veneered pearly whites. Heejin was enthralled by the girl’s beauty to the point she forgot the purpose in which she came to the store in the first place. It took the girl’s voice for heejin to snap back to reality.

 

“That would be 5 please.” Her voice was indeed soft, angelic. It was as if she were pleading instead of being polite. Heejin brought out the said note and handed it over to the girl who in return gave a small smile.

 

“Thank you for coming. We hope to see you again” was all she heard from behind before exiting through the door.

 

 

***

Heejin could feel her pulse rise after leaving the store. Why was she like this? She touched a cheek and as expected, it felt warm.

 

 _Omg. I must have been a blushing mess._ She thought

 

“how embarrassing” scoffed the teenager. “I’m sure she must have found me weird” the brunette sulked.

 

“ughh I’m so stupid”

 

“excuse me”

 

“huh?”

 

heejin froze. She thought she was suddenly hearing things. That voice, that oh so angelic voice was calling out to her or maybe it wasn’t her but another person. Who knew?

 

 _Get your shit together heejin,_ the brunette mentally face-palmed

 

She decided to walk ahead and pretend like she didn’t hear her attention was needed. The teen had had enough of tonight’s first-hand embarrassment. All she wanted was to go home and eat the croissants. Yeah, those delish goodies.

 

“Excuse me, excuse me” heejin felt a hand tug at her jacket. She turned to see who it was and to her surprise, it was the pretty, angelic-voiced girl. Heejin took a minute to study her and was indeed convinced that this girl was a sort of ethereal figure – her whole being literally glowed in the night sky and all the brunette wanted was to ascend in heaven already.

 

“Are you okay?” angelic girl asked with concern laced in her tone. Heejin could feel her heart pound furiously against her chest.

 

_Why is she asking? Does it look like im not okay? Omg! She’s found out I like her already. This is so weird. What do I tell her??? She thinks im weird already. Can the ground just swallow me up already? Way to go, you fucking loser._

 

Okay the brunette was literally panicking. How could she compose herself with these racing thoughts that swarmed her head?

 

_Play it cool, heejin. Just be cool_

 

“I’m fine” finally said heejin. _Fucking finally._ “but… why are you asking though?” now her curiosity was spiked. Their meeting was no coincidence afterall. Why did angelic girl follow her all the way here to ask if she was fine? That’s some weird ass shit.

 

As if the night couldn’t get more embarrassing for heejin, Angelic girl chuckled which made the bashful teen bewildered.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” the oxytocin-inducing girl stated matter-of-factly.

 

“You forgot your croissants at the counter”

 

Heejin muttered a ‘no way’ under her breath and became dumbfounded when the nicely-wrapped good came into view. Angelic girl hid it behind her like as if it was the ultimate birthday gift she wanted to surprise her with – like they do in cheesy romantic scenarios, such as this.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know what I was thinking earlier.”

 

She added, “really sorry.” While receiving the package from the other teen’s hand who just let out a giggle.

 

_She must think i’m a clown now, nice._

 

“It’s okay. You looked spaced-out most of the time. Anyways, I’ll be going now” angelic-girl announced.

 

“Thank you once again” heejin bowed like her life depended on it. Well, she was expressing gratitude afterall and also maybe trying to hide the blush that crept on her cheeks. First, she was flushed and now stupid? It was all too much for her to bear at once. At least when the pretty girl leaves and if by any chance, that she, heejin, popped up in her memory she would remember her for one thing, which is showing appreciation. Her stupidity might come first but at least pretty girl would not hold it against her. This, she thought.

 

“Hey you don’t have to do that. We are probably the same age so don’t worry about it”

 

“Really?” the bashful teen scratched her head, “I’m just really thankful”

 

“Yeah this is like, the only thing you’ve said and imply so far. Can you come up with something else though?”

 

Heejin was beyond shocked! Did this stranger just _flame_ her? She really did, didn’t she? Wow. She was completely at loss for words. 100 points for pretty girl, -1 for heejin.

 

“so-rry”

 

“The name’s Hyunjin by the way. See you some other time because I really have to go now and don’t forget to enjoy those croissants”

 

“Bye” heejin waved at the other teenager who was already few meters away from her. She was surprised to see Hyunjin frantically waving back at her and said something which impulsively made her to clutch her chest in excitement.

 

“Bye pretty but seemingly-always-flushed-for-no-reason girl”

 

Heejin wanted to yell, jump and prance over the whole place when she heard that but cautioned herself since she was still on the streets. Hyunjin, was really a dream come through huh? Firstly, she’s stupefyingly gorgeous. Secondly, she’s awfully sass and thirdly, she’s a combination of both. She really is ethereal, the teen thought dreamily whilst munching on a once-hot croissant which had now turned cold, but still, retaining its flavor.

 

An idea popped in heejin’s mind which caused a cheeky grin to spread across her face.

 

Maybe going to the bakery everyday didn’t seem much of a bad idea.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Sweet Sour Love (viseul)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was longer than i thought.

* * *

 

“…oh, yeah right”

“kahei are you even listening?”

“what? Um sure”

 

Haseul first gritted her teeth in disgust before her whole facial expression turned cloudy. She was trying to ask, kahei, her supposedly close friend about ideas on graphic design which the former wasn’t even paying attention to in the first place but pretended to be. She was indeed sick of the half-assed replies her friend was giving her. she didn’t deserve this shit.

 

Feeling upset, she decided to let out some steam by venting.

 

“you know you could just walk through the door if you aren’t going to help me”

 

“its really annoying though, don’t you think? I'm literally talking to myself while you’re busy on that phone” she fumed. Of course, she needed her friend to know that she was indeed angry. Maybe she would turn a new leaf for a change.

 

Kahei looked up from her phone and glared at haseul. The duo had their eyes locked on for quite sometime before kahei spoke briefly.

 

“so what are you implying? You want me to leave?”

 

“well… if you aren’t gonna help me with this project and be on your phone all day which is quite **distracting** , then yes, you should leave”

 

Kahei half-snorted and half-laughed before picking up her bag she once tossed aside at the corner of haseul’s room. She dramatically fixed her hair for a few seconds, like as if anything was wrong with it in the first place, then laced her sneakers whilst stuffing the device in her jean pocket which made haseul roll her eyes and let out an inaudible ‘tch’. She was so used to kahei’s theatrics and nothing was less amusing than this

 

“I was leaving anyways” announced the pink-haired girl as if her actions weren’t already louder than words.

 

“good”

 

“see ya” kahei replied sarcastically before shutting the door behind her with a massive ‘thud’ which made haseul jump in fright, almost falling off the chair. The brunette tried to calm herself down by doing breathing exercises which helped greatly. She adjusted her glasses by pushing it a little further up her nose bridge before focusing on the computer infront of her.

 

Seconds, turned into minutes then hours and haseul still hadn’t done anything meaningful. Everything hurt. She knew she loved to hide her real feelings because she was, emotionally weak. Haseul hated that fact with all her being. The part she hated most was that kahei knew this, and no wonder she just had a way to trample on her feelings. The young adult could feel tears already welling up in her eyes threatening to fall.

 

She sucked at everything, she thought

 

Even love.

 

 ***

 

It wasn’t that much of a shocker haseul romantically had a thing for kahei. Kahei was either too dumb to notice or noticed but was trying to toy with her feelings – unrequited love. Sooyoung had noticed this a long time ago even before the signs became that apparent. She knew haseul way too well. She was easy to read. Even though, sooyoung warned haseul about it since kahei was obviously straight – she had a boyfriend.

 

“you really shouldn’t fall for straight girls”

 

“you are only gonna get your heart straight into the dumpster” sooyoung joked.

 

“wow! You think you’re funny? You really thought, that was funny” jungeun scoffed.

 

“shut it blonde. Anyways…” sooyoung trailed “there’s a party at jinsoul’s apartment this Friday, wanna come?” asked sooyoung which only led jungeun to roll her eyes.

 

“of course she’s not going to come. She’s a nerd duh”

 

“jungeun you really can’t put away this bad habit huh” sooyoung caressed her forehead. Jungeun was being such a brat for no reason these days. Ever since they had a one night stand to which everyone in the circle already knew about, jungeun wouldn’t stop being a bitch and this pissed off sooyoung.

 

“you really won’t get my virginity back huh” the blonde snickered which only led to an infuriated sooyoung.

 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?”

 

“Guys please just chill out okay?” haseul intervened before things got worse. She was already suffering from a heartache and now, a headache because of these two.

 

“you guys were supposed to help me out not fight gosh”

 

“sorry haseul. Just fess up already. Even if she rejects you at least, hey, you tried your best” jungeun replied bluntly while taking a sip of her canned beer. Sooyoung swiftly nodded which implied she should really take jungeun’s advice to test.

 

“you really think so? Kahei has a boyfriend though and I really don’t know if-“

 

“Just confess okay. I’ll be there for you if you need a shoulder to cry on and besides, there’s plenty of fish in the sea” sooyoung winked at her same-aged friend who was obviously troubled. But really, she had to confess rather than being choked up with these feelings. The two of them were right. She glanced at the both of them who were visibly trying to avoid eye contact with each other. Haseul beamed. She wasn’t a fan of drama and also didn’t like being involved whatsoever but somehow, she enjoyed this.

 

“let’s go to that party!” haseul yelled enthusiastically dramatically raising a fist in the air which caused attention from others in the café to fall on her.

 

“oops” she muttered.

 

Jungeun and Sooyoung only sighed

 

“we really can’t take you anywhere”

 

 

 

The party was not bad but haseul felt it wasn’t necessary for her to be here. She wasn’t the social butterfly and apparently, didn’t know how to interact with people other than her squad and kahei. The whole apartment was crowded and dim-litted which was kind of bad for her eyesight. What she didn’t know was how the hell jinsoul got so many students to the party, what? That was fucking sick. Jinsoul really had status in campus but in the squad, she was no different than the rest of them.

 

“hey hey hey! Jinsoul in the _hizz_ house” the crowd cheered for the energetic blonde who was at the center of the living room. She wore a black leather jacket, had a microphone on the right and drink probably mixed with codeine in a styrofoam cup on the left. She had the smoky eye-makeup on and haseul thought she really looked good.

 

“so umm. Yall just have all the fun you want. Drink all you want, there’s snacks in the fridge and umm party hard, my dudes!” more cheers erupted after the blonde’s speech. she did the peace sign before fleeing into the crowd and was greeted by whistles and howling noises. Indeed the party had begun. Loud music blared across the room while the young adults danced, drank and grinded their lives out. Haseul just sat a corner silently sipping her drink and observing everyone before approached by sooyoung.

 

“hey, you made it” sooyoung said taking in on haseul’s appearance. The Aphrodite had to admit her friend cleaned up pretty nicely.

 

“you look good girl. Daaamn”

 

“thanks” the once-bespectacled girl shyly responded.

 

“yeah have you seen kahei though?”

 

“not yet”

 

“hm? That’s strange”

 

“no. it’s not” haseul swiftly replied causing sooyoung to chuckle.

 

“huh? You nervous or something don’t be. Anyways I’d be right back”

 

“okay”

 

Haseul watched sooyoung flee into the crowd. It seemed like she wanted to get a drink or maybe look for an innocent prey. Whatever, it didn’t matter to her. she was lonely right now and had no companion of her own. She stared far into the distance and saw two people rubbing themselves with their bodies which caused the brunette to look the other way. It was hard really, staying in this party, she thought.

 

Everyone was having fun except her.

 

She placed the drink to her lips. Letting the funny-looking liquid flow freely down her throat

 

It seemed to be like eternity, before kahei finally showed up and of course with her boyfriend. - He was really tall and strikingly handsome too. Haseul’s eyes widened upon gazing at the pink-haired girl. She was simply stunning.

 

The couple were greeted by a few people which meant they were also popular. The brunette eyes trailed their path and stopped when the couple plopped on a sofa across the room. From what she could make sense of, her boyfriend asked if she wanted anything to drink to which kahei first blushed before nodding her head in affirmation. The guy gave a chaste kiss on her lips before heading to the kitchen. Haseul sighed. This was her chance to confess to the object of her affections and also apologise for whatever happened the other day.

 

The brunette approached her crush who was seated on the sofa. Haseul plopped down beside her which earned a raised eyebrow from kahei.

 

“hey” was all she could say

 

“hi” kahei’s eyeballs rummaged and fell on everything except haseul’s face.

 

“I umm” the girl cleared her throat, she didn’t know what to say neither did she know how to engage the pinkette in a conversation. It was never like this for them. The attitude change came from kahei, not from her.

 

 _“want to apologise”_ was what she wanted to say instead but refuted the idea.

 

“want a drink?” the young adult mustered while handing out her drink to kahei as an offering. Kahei eyed the drink, then her, much to haseul’s dismay.

 

“no thanks. My boyfriend got me covered”

 

“oh”

 

haseul has never felt this dejected. She knew her boyfriend had already gone to fetch a drink but the attitude shown towards her was really cold and unnecessary. The two sat in awkward silence. Haseul wondered what was taking kahei’s boyfriend so long whilst sipping the drink.

 

_I wonder what they put in there_

 

Kahei got up, muttering an inaudible ‘I’ll be right back’ before heading to the kitchen to get her boyfriend. Haseul in return only sulked. There was nothing more she would do and there was, nothing that could be done. There was no point confessing to kahei. She felt sad enough with the out-of-character pinkette – cold, rude and simply off-putting, there was no way she could confess to her with such shitty character. The impending rejection was evident anyways. It was no rocket science.

 

With some shattered remains of pride still left in her, haseul made her way passed the sweating, dancing bodies in the room heading for the door. It wasn’t as if she had fun in the first place either, leaving was the best option and besides, she felt tired. The brunette almost dropped to her knees when she was outside.

 

_Finally, fresh air._

 

She honestly felt relieved. In there smelt of sweat and an unpleasant mix of various body odours. Haseul tried to puke but nothing came out, that nauseous feeling stirred in her guts coupled with the taste of whatever she drank. It didn’t seem like alcohol but at the same time, made her feel hazy and sick.  

 

 

***

 

“YOU DID WHAT???” jungeun, haseul and jinsoul cried in unison.

 

“that’s right girls” sooyoung proudly smiled, “our Haseulie should expect a change of events in 3,2,1…”

 

“But why did you? Are you insane?” jungeun growled which only made the brunette feel even more accomplished.

 

“you really went that far” jinsoul inputed.

 

Haseul felt her ears rings when she heard that. She was completely mute because she didn’t really know what to say. Should she be happy or?

 

“yeah and I had to brush my teeth and mouthwash up to like, ten times”

 

“too much information” jungeun added, “don’t go about telling us how you did it too. We don’t want to hear any of that”

 

“our very own Gaylord, did that!” jinsoul cheered. “so are you like bi now or something?”

 

Sooyoung’s face twisted in irritation. No way could she go bi just because she decided to help a friend. She was and always will be attracted to girls. Nothing was going to change that fact.

 

“nah. I’m still lesb” she said dryly. “so what does Haseul think about this?”

 

Haseul froze in her seat when all attention turned to her. She honestly did think it was a bad idea for sooyoung to have gone that far, she didn’t expect it. In the same vein, she felt a little happy that someone could go that far for her and maybe, just maybe, kahei would become available. Her heart said, ‘yas go for it’ but her brain told her otherwise.

 

“sooyoung. You shouldn’t have gone that far! It was really unnecessary!” Haseul scolded earning ‘ooohs’ from jungeun and jinsoul. It was against her judgment to vie for something evil. Yes, it was evil.

 

Sooyoung only sighed

 

“so this is what I get for all my hardwork” the Aphrodite shoulders slumped in defeat.

 

“well… I never asked you to **kiss** kahei’s boyfriend at the party to help me win a shot with her”

 

“you did this all on your own anyways im leaving” Haseul got up to leave leaving behind a puzzled sooyoung, bickering jungeun and jinsoul who thought the whole thing was funny since it wasn’t her business, sipping her latte regardless.

 

“y’know she’s right. No one asked”

 

“shut up jungeun”

 

 

 ***

 

These few days had been hectic for haseul emotionally – trying to balance school work and social life making sure the other doesn’t overlap the former of utmost importance. She stared blankly at the computer while fidgeting with a pen. None of the ideas she outlined seemed feasible. Maybe she should invite Jinsoul or maybe, jungeun over to help her out with this assignment but she knew jinsoul was too dumb to understand anything and jungeun would cause a raucous and at the end of the day, get nothing accomplished other than shit-talk sooyoung. Sooyoung deemed fit a better option but she was kind of mad at her for pulling such a stunt. Whatever, she thought, she didn’t need any of them right now.

 

Haseul’s eyes flung open to what seemed liked a knock on her door. She blinked several times trying to process her surroundings. The knock was heard again but this time, louder. Haseul wondered who would knock her door at this hour. Her eyes darted to the alarm clock on her bedside table which read 11:08pm.

_So I slept for that long_

 

The brunette was shocked to meet the unexpected visitor at her door. It was no other than kahei. She froze, eyes remained glued to kahei’s.

 

“are you gonna let me in or what?”

 

“sure. Come in”

 

“before you ask me anything. I’m spending the night here” the pink-haired girl announced abashedly.

 

“why?” Haseul questioned. She really needed to know. She was curious to the bone

 

“Because…” kahei trailed

 

“we have a lot of things to talk about”

 

 

 

 

 

 

_At approximately 1:00am. Haseul got her first kiss._

_Maybe sooyoung’s 10-minute brush was all worth it after-all._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending was quite lame anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not that good at writing + english so please forgive any mistakes you might encounter uwu.


End file.
